Provocaciones
by Kanade Tohyama
Summary: Ella es una... ¿para que decirlo? Siempre para provocando a todos, yo no soy la excepción. Pero que más da si la deseo y ella a mi. SAKURAxINO/YURI/LEMMON


**H**ola a todos**!** **S**oy nueva por aquí y bueno estuve leyendo de este género que e mi pareja favorita de yuri, así que dije **¿**por qué no escribir uno**?** **B**ueno he aquí mi creación**. C**aulquier cosa háganmela saber por un review (:

**[DECLAIMER: Naruto NO** me pertenece O^O**]**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON FUERTE Y LENGUAJE EXPLICITO, YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

* * *

Desperté a mi típica hora de siempre: 10.45. Sí, lo sé no es muy temprano, pero al menos me levanto. Saco mis pies de la cama y los poso sobre el frío suelo. Se me estremece el cuerpo por completo, pero de todas maneras me pongo de pié y me dirijo a la cocina, vivo sola en una casa no muy grande de dos pisos.

Llego a la primera planta y me voy de frente a la cocina y de ahí al refrigerador, para sacar mi rico jugo de naranja. Después de tomar un poco lo dejo en la mesa redonda de allí y me fijo en el calendario. Era hoy. Lo había decidido hace unas semanas y no daría marcha atrás. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho el mismo día en el que lo decidí? Simple, necesitaba pensar si acostarme con una perra sería un grave error o no. No estaba segura de que si me convertía a mí en una perra también. No es que fuera virgen o algo por el estilo, solo que dudaba... Porque... ¿quién no lo pensaría dos veces antes de acostarse con la zorra que se ha tirado medio Konoha?

Es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, pero hay que ser sinceras, ella lo es. Y no es que no sea linda ni atractiva. NO, todo lo contrario. Solo que pensar con cuantas personas se ha acostado me resulta repugnante, pero la quiero así. Además de que eso no cambia el hecho de que haya tenido infinidad de sueños con ella. ¿Y cómo no tenerlos? Si la muy maldita desde la secundaria se ponía ropa DEMASIADO apretada y pequeña, hasta a veces sin ropa interior –como ella misma me lo había declarado-. Hasta en la escuela, la falda del uniforme creo que le media diez centímetros y su blusa... creo que le gustaba usar sostenes fosforescentes y los botones se abrían "solitos" según ella. Llegando así a acostarse con el chico más popular: Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno no solo él, ya que mi amiguita no se interesaba solo en hombres, si no que hace unos años me había confesado que se había tirado a una chica de su clase en el baño de chicas y que no era la primera vez.

Después de haber tomado un rico desayuno, me fui a bañar. Y luego de un muy largo baño, comencé a escoger ropa. Decidí por el tipo de ropa que ella suele usar para _atraer a sus presas_, y claro una botas de taco no son descartadas. Encima de esa ropa, me pondría un saco largo. Me miré al espejo y sonreí, me puse un poco de labial y rímel, finalmente quedé satisfecha con mi trabajo. Baje rápidamente las escaleras no sin antes tomar mis llaves y mirar la hora: 12.10.

Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de mi amiga. No es que no tuviera auto, solo que quería llegar lo más lento posible, para pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Aviso que no lo voy a hacer porque se me metió la idea... ella me la dio. Desde hace unos meses siempre me ha estado mirando cuando me cambio y bueno yo hacía cosas apropósito. También cuando nos abrazábamos pegaba sus pechos rozándolos con los míos, hasta a veces abrazaba mi brazo y lo ponía entre sus pechos para comenzar a rozarlos. Pero hubo algo que me desató y fue esa noche que se quedó en mi casa y como habíamos visto películas de terror, sacó la excusa de que no podría dormir sola. Y cuando yo "estaba dormida" me comenzó a masajear los pechos, yo gemía y gemía, ella se creyó el cuento de que dormida estaba. Así que siguió hasta quitarme la ropa y lamerme, mordisquearme como desquiciada. Después de eso... lo decidí, tenía que hacerlo. Por eso estaba yendo a su casa.

Lamentablemente mi cabeza no se había percatado de la cercanía entre la casa de Sakura y la mía. Toque al timbre y esperé. Era extraño que se demoraran tanto. La puerta se abrió, pero no me encontré con ninguna sonrisa femenina, todo lo contrario... esta era una masculina, ni si quiera era una sonrisa. ¿Acaso seguiría acostándose con Uchiha?

—No sabía que Sakura te esperaba—dijo con su típico tono de voz.

—No—dije—, no me esperaba, quise venir a visitarla.

—Hmp

Se hizo a un lado para que pasara y luego cerró la puerta.

—Así que...—intenté entablar un conversación—...tuviste un noche _atareada_.

—Algo así—dijo para después mirar a su reloj—. Me tengo que ir de viaje hoy y ella se ofreció a darme una _ despedida_.

—Tan linda como siempre—dije rodando los ojos, miré a las escaleras esperando que bajara... pero no fue así.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos—, el avión me dejará así que... nos vemos—dijo intentando una sonrisa.

—Que tengas buen viaje—dije mientras el cerraba la puerta, me puse de pié y miré por la ventana.

Ya se había ido.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras y camine por el corredizo, en ese instante una puerta se abrió y salió vapor. También claro... ella.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—dijo con una voz muy sensual para mis oídos.

—Lamento decepcionarte—dije, mientras ella salía del baño.

Cuando la tuve a unos metros de mi me di cuenta. Estaba desnuda... ¿así quería recibir a Sasuke? No es que sea la primera vez que la vea sin ropa alguna, pero no pude evitar empezar a correrme. Sus cabellos rosados estaban con pequeña gotas de agua al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba algo sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos. Sus pechos estaban igual que siempre, solo que sus pezones se veían algo duros. Y para rematar, una de sus manos estaba en su entrada, por lo que sus piernas estaban algo separadas.

— ¡I-Ino!—dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo más fuerte

—Lo siento si no avisé, pero tú tampoco deberías andar desnuda.

Ella rodó los ojos y se fue al baño otra vez. Me dirigí a su habitación y me quité el abrigo, fijándome bien en mi reflejo del espejo.

Había una joven rubia de ojos azules, su cabello lo había soltado hace unos segundos y lo había llevado hacia atrás. Llevaba una blusa celeste, casi transparente, tanto que el sujetador se notaba. Era de color azul, dos pequeños triangulitos que apenas tapaban sus pezones ya erectos. Su vista bajo hacia sus piernas, donde notó la pequeña falda blanca y claro la tanga azul, que parecía hilo dental. Definitivamente me había vestido como Sakura en su fiesta de cumpleaños, variando los colores.

Me recosté en su cama y abrí un poco las piernas esperando que la reacción de mi amiga pelirrosa fuera la que quería.

—Ino podrías...—sus palabras se quedaron en el aire. _"PERFECTO"_

No respondí, creí que mejor sería fingir que estaba dormida y ver qué pasaba. Mis ojos no estaban del todo cerrados, así que podría ver todo.

— ¿I-Ino estas despierta?—preguntó muy cerca de mí y desnuda aún—. Ino te vez muy deseable.

Abrí mis ojos pues ella se encontraba entre mis piernas, arrodillada con su cara muy cerca de mi entrada. Sin percatarse de mi mirada, metió su cabeza en mi falda y movió un poco mi tanga con su lengua, para luego introducirla en mi vagina.

—Ahhhh

No pude evitar gemir, se sentía demasiado bien. Comenzó a mover su lengua muy rápidamente, haciendo varios movimientos dentro de mí. Sentí que la iba a sacar, así que olvidándome de mi actuación de dormida, rodié su cabeza con mis piernas. Pareció sorprenderse un poco, porque comenzó a moverse con más timidez.

—No-o ahhhh, Sa-sakura, n-no te detenga-as—dije entre gemidos—. Me gusta, hazlo más rápido.

Sakura aceleró sus movimientos, y yo comencé a mover mis caderas, también empujándolas un poco para que hiciera más presión.

—Si... más rápido—gemí, mientras sentía como mordía mi clítoris.

Llevó sus manos a mis tanguitas y las bajo un poco, luego la retiró completamente. Cuando las hubo tirado a algún lugar de la habitación, comenzó a lamer mis muslos mientras limpiaba todo rastro de mi brillante humedad. Luego llevó sus dedos a mi entrada y dejo que se internaran entre mis labios, palpando toda la calidez que los llenaba. Cuando encontró mi clítoris lo acaricio un poco antes de apretarlo fuertemente.

— ¡Sakura...!—gemí sonoramente antes de derramar toda mi esencia en su mano.

Arrastró su cuerpo desnudo y lo dejo caer en el mío, aún con sus dedos en mi entrada y me besó. Fue la primera vez que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, se movían feroces y demandantes. Le mordí el labio y dejo que metiera mi lengua en su boca, degustándome con su sabor de fresas. Cuando cortó el beso, invertí las posiciones quedando yo encima de ella y la besé. Fue un beso corto pues continué bajando, mordisqueando y lamiendo desde su barbilla hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos y atrapar uno de sus grandes montículos en mi boca, el otro lo estruje con mi mano derecha. La pelirrosa soltaba largos y prolongados gemidos mientras yo lamía su tersa piel. Tome unos de sus pezones entre mis dientes y lo mordí jalándolo un poco, como supuse estaban duros.

— ¡INO...!—gimió fuertemente.

Después de morder sus pezones comencé a bajar, pasé mis dedos por su húmeda y caliente entrada, provocando que se arqueara y soltara otro gemido.

— ¿Quiere que te meta un dedo?

—Sí, si...—dijo desesperadamente.

— ¿Así?—pregunté mientras posicionaba mi dedo índice en su entrada, no muy adentro.

—Más adentro—gimió con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

Subió una de sus rodillas, llevándolas a mi centro.

—Ino, por favor...—dijo frotándola contra mí.

Seguí sin hacerle caso y gemía por como frotaba su rodilla con mi entrada. Sentía que me corría en su rodilla. Ella también lo sintió y bajo una de sus manos para meter dos de sus dedos hasta tocar mi clítoris. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza por el repentino ardor que sentí y comencé a moverme en su mano. Entonces con su otra mano, empujó la mía más a su interior, llevando mi dedo hasta su clítoris.

—OHH... SI... INO MÁS RÁPIDO—dijo entre sonoros gemidos, comencé a masturbarla rápido, apretando su clítoris y turnándome con sus carnosos labios. Metiendo y sacando mis dedos de su interior, bombeando de vez en cuando, cuando metí un tercer dedo soltó mi mano y sacó la otra de mi interior. Sentía que mis dedos se ajustaban en su interior.

—Sakura eres tan apretada—dije llevando mi boca a sus pezones, para atormentarlos un rato más.

Moví mis dedos circularmente, metiéndolos y sacándolos, haciendo gritar de placer a mi acompañante. Guié mi cabeza hasta su entrada, abriendo su vagina con mis dedos, internando mi lengua en su interior, llegando a tocar ese botoncito enrojecido. Subí mi mirada, distinguiendo que se estaba apretujando sus pechos como ambas manos, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Sakura sabia deliciosa. Sentí que se correría en cualquier momento, así que me puse de pie.

—Al parecer te gusto mucho ¿no?—dije pasando los dedos por mi labios secando cada rastro de su humedad—. Lamento decirte que me tengo que ir, así que...

Tomé mi abrigo y me fui. Caminé a paso rápido hasta el piso de abajo y me retiré de la casa, con el abrigo puesto, obviamente. Sonreí ante lo que había hecho, era maldad pura y espero no se lo tome a mal, ya que suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Llegue a mi casa y me quite las botas, el abrigo también. Luego al mirarme en el espejo me percaté de algo... me había olvidado de mi tanga azul en la casa de Sakura. ¡FUE!

Prendí el televisor esperando que dieran mi programa favorito. Pero el timbre sonó, me puse de pie y sin fijarme en la ventana quien era, abrí.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme así?—dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados, llevaba un saco muy corto y unos taco aguja, también tenía un bolso.

Pasó solita dentro de la casa y cerró fuertemente la puerta. Me asusté un poco, pero luego recuperé mi actitud agresiva, porque a mí nadie me grita. Y si se quiere acostar conmigo me lo tendrá que gritar en la cara.

—Por favor Sakura, no me digas que te desilusioné—dije con sorna.

Si hay algo que destacaba en Haruno, era su orgullo. Ese orgullo quedaría destrozado después de esto.

—Yo-o no he dicho eso—dijo un poco dudosa.

Dudó.

— ¿Así?—dije elevando una ceja—. No me hagas reír, yo se que tú querías que te hiciera toca las nubes Sa-ku-ra.

—Claro que no...—dijo con la voz algo apagada, me acerque un poco a ella.

—Esa mentira ni tú te la crees—dije con orgullo—, apuesto a que viniste hasta aquí para que te hiciera gemir como nunca ¿no?

Se quedo callada, sonreí.

—Apuesto a que querías que te besara y que luego te tirara en el suelo y te estrujara los pechos de nuevo ¿no? Que comenzara a bajar, te lamiera tu exquisita vagina y que tendríamos sexo en la cocina, las escaleras y que luego sacarías el vibrador, que de seguro llevas en tu bolso, y yo te imploraría que me penetraras rudo y fuerte.

—...—seguía en silencio, estaba sonrojada y se mordía los labios. Se veía muy sensual.

— ¿Me olvido de algo?—pregunté irónica.

—Te equivocas.

¿Y lo quiere negar? Es una guarra seguro que ha venido solo con el saco.

— ¿Qué tienes debajo de eso?—pregunté.

—Ropa

Si claro. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la cintura, situando mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y hombro. Baje un poco mi mano por su trasero y le levanté el saco. Lo sabía.

— ¿Ropa?

Posicione mi mano en una de las redondelas y la frote suavemente, sintiendo su piel suave como la seda. Sakura se estremeció. Tome su saco y se lo desabotoné botón por botón con mi boca, hasta que este quedo en el suelo. Luego abrí un poco sus piernas y besé sus labios carnosos, solo para arrancarle suspiros. Metí un poco mi lengua, sintiendo lo húmeda que ya se encontraba. Me puse de pié y levanté una de sus piernas a la altura de mi cadera, baje mi mano y le metí un dedo, rozando al instante con su excitado clítoris. Comenzó a gemir sonoramente con la cabeza llevada hacia atrás.

—Oh Sakura, no sabes lo excitada que te puedo poner si tan solo me dijeras que quieres que te toque...

Metí un segundo dedo, esta vez, empujando un poco con su clítoris, provocando que cerrara sus ojos fuertemente.

—...que quieres que te haga gritar de placer, que quieres que te lo haga día y noche en la cama, en la ducha...

Metí un tercer dedo, comenzando a bombearlos en su interior.

—...solo di que quieres que te haga mía Frente de marquesina y te haré tocar el cielo cuando tu quieras.

— ¡INO!—gritó mientras mis dedos eran ajustados en su cavidad, se correría en cualquier momento eso era seguro. Comencé a sacar y meter rápidamente, mientras sus gemidos no paraban—. ¡INO ME VENGO!

Y se vino en mi mano, se sostuvo sujetándose de mi cuello con sus brazos alrededor de este. Con su cabeza sobre mis pechos, me miró con sus ojos jades algo oscurecidos por la lujuria. Subí mi mano y chupe mis dedos. Pasé mi lengua por ellos saboreando su delicioso sabor. Puse mis dedos en sus labios y ella comenzó a chuparlos con los ojos cerrados.

—Deliciosa—susurré.

En ese momento Sakura me jaló y nos fuimos hasta las escaleras.

—Hazme tuya Cerda

Hizo que me echara en los escalones, eran muy incómodos, pero eso no importaba... ella sería mía.


End file.
